Chests with Parisian Museum
The Parisian Museum was offered in the Spring of 2017, and again in the Fall of 2018 (for those players who didn't already receive it). 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below ''Note: this building gave for the 2018 Fall Season'' 2017= Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To open the Chest, you need 45 . Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be small decorations, inventory items, Residences, Businesses, or . In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to win a super-prize: the Parisian Museum (1700 , 1-3 every 18 hours). There may be several prizes inside each chest you open. There are a total of 72 prizes in the chest, and every prize can only be received once. Once a prize is received, it will be checked off the list and you will not receive that prize again. 'Requirements 2017:' Unknown 'Timing 2017:' Offer is active for 2½ days, from June 1, 2017 through June 4, 2017. Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window. sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum2.PNG sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum-building.PNG sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum3.PNG sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum4.PNG sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum5.PNG sc-chests-spring2017-parisian-museum6.PNG |-|2018= Chests are a special offer that give out prizes. To open the Chest, you need 9 Magic Keys. Once opened, a prize will be given to you. That prize will be small decorations, Residences, Businesses, City Sights, or . In addition to these prizes, you have a chance to win a super-prize: the Parisian Museum (3500 , 1-3 every 24 hours). There may be several prizes inside each chest you open. There are a total of 86 prizes in the chest, and every prize can only be received once. Once a prize is received, it will be checked off the list and you will not receive that prize again. The profits obtained from this building have increased since 2017! ''Note: Any keys you collect, but don't use, will stay in your inventory for the next game of Chests.'' 'Requirements 2018:' Level 15 'Timing 2018:' Offer is active for 4d 22h, from September 19, 2018 through September 24, 2018. ' Full list of gifts contained in the chests is shown in the offer window.' sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes2.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes1.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes3.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes4.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes5.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes6.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes7.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes8.PNG sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-prizes9.PNG 'There are 3 ways to get the Magic Keys:' '1. Complete the quests and get 10 keys in total.' *'No timers!' You can get keys during the ‘Magic chests’ offer only. *'Reward:'10 keys in total. sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-treasure-hunting1.PNG|Treasure Hunting 1 sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-treasure-hunting2.PNG|Treasure Hunting 2 sc-chests-sept-2018-parisian-museum-treasure-hunting3.PNG|Treasure Hunting 3 Treasure Hunting I (3 keys, 100 coins) *Collect 15 Warm Jackets (Premium Cottage) *Collect 19 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe, Upgraded Wok Cafe) *Collect 8 Tents (Ask friends) Treasure Hunting II (3 keys, 150 coins) *Collect 6 Black Lollipops (Drugstore) *Collect 24 Scary Cookies (Bakery, Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 18 Potions (Pub, Upgraded Pub) Treasure Hunting III (4 keys, 200 coins) *Collect 7 Sorcerer’s Hat (Textile Factory - Velvet - 10h) *Collect 25 Bats (Mansion) *Collect 5 Magical Elixirs (Cosmetics Boutique) '2. Collect profits from the following City Sights:' *Central Station (1 key every 24 hours) *Windmill (1-2 keys every 18 hours) *Extreme Water Slide (2-3 keys every 18 hours) *London Eye (2-3 keys every 14 hours) *St. Petersburg Train Station (1-3 keys every 20 hours) *Spanish Park (4 keys every 24 hours) *St. Petersburg House of Books (3 keys every 24 hours) '3. Use the sale offer and buy some keys with and cash:' Category:Chests